Stuck
by TheLion
Summary: In a world of magic and monsters, a stranger mysteriously appears. Just wearing some Levi's and Hanes, a boy must help a hero.


Stuck  
  
Hey.it's me TheLion. Please enjoy this new story called Stuck. It's one of those in the game stories, but I kinda changed mine a bit. This story is about getting stuck in a Fan Fic I made about Final Fantasy IX. So please.if you haven't read Final Fantasy IX: The Battle for the Crystal please do before you read this one. So if you haven't.please do.that's right.take that arrow and press the BACK button.haha.Well.anyway.I'll be updating each story at the same time, so please enjoy. Chapter 1: Finding a Game to Play  
  
Jekar was an average joe. At the age of 17, he still loved turning on the old PS2 and pop in his favorite RPG games. Most of his friends were out of that stage, but he still loved videogames. Jekar was a real RPG fanatic and just loved the challenge of leveling up and using his brain to solve problems. His favorite RPGS was the Final Fantasy series. The story, the characters, and the game play all blended together to form one hell of a masterpiece. Today he thought, was a FF9 day. Somehow he got moods for different kinds of stories or game play. And plus, FF9 was his favorite game. He started to look in his case to get it, but noticed it was gone. Strange he thought, he always put back his games. Oh well, FF8 I guess. He didn't really care that his game disappeared; he would probably find it somewhere. So.he popped in FF8. After a few minutes, he got bored cause he really wanted to play FF9. One of the main reasons he loved FF9 so much was the characters. Zidane is so cool he thought to himself. And he gets the girl! "Jekar! Are you home?" a woman's voice called loudly.  
  
"Yea Mom! I'm in my room. Why?"  
  
"Just checking, I think if found one of your games in the car. Can you help me with the groceries"  
  
"Oh cool! Yea..hold on.let me save."  
  
Jekar ran to the kitchen and helped her put the groceries away. He finally finished putting the last of the spam away and asked her about the game. His mom said it was in the car. He thanked her and ran outside, but suddenly ran back in the house.  
  
"What's wrong Jekar?"  
  
"The keys"  
  
"Oh.haha.I'm sorry.here you go."  
  
Jekar ran back outside. He opened the car and looked inside. He didn't exactly find what he was looking for. On the seat was a bunch of papers, some old Pokemon cards that he used to clean his fingernails, some gum wrappers, but no game. He started to rummage through the car and thought he found it in the cup holder. He grabbed the game and looked at it. It wasn't the game he was looking for, but it was another Final Fantasy game. He looked at the cover. It read "Final Fantasy IX: The Battle for the Crystal" Weird he thought, he never heard of a sequel to FF9. He definitely didn't hear of one, or he would've had one long ago. Plus, he was a committed GamePro subscriber and usually got a head start on videogames. He kept checking out the game and looked at it curiously. It looked real.it had Squaresoft on it and everything. He opened it up and it revealed 4 discs. All black bottomed and exclusively for the Playstation. He got excited and ran back inside. His mom asked him if he found what he was looking for, but he didn't answer back. He ran straight to his room and turned on his PS2. He opened up the game, almost ripping off the cover. He looked for a manual, but it was missing.He took out disc one and popped it in the PS2, but he didn't notice the sign underneath the disc. It read DO NOT PLAY in bold letters, but with all the excitement, he didn't notice. He waited for it to start and got excited when he saw the Squaresoft label show up. It was working he thought. He constantly pressed X to get it going to the title screen. Music started to play and it was the familiar Melodies of Life theme like from the other FF9. The title screen appeared and it read Final Fantasy IX: The Battle for the Crystal. The arrow of course was conveniently already pointing to Continue. He moved the arrow to New Game and pressed the X button. As the game was starting, he thought to himself ".Finally, another adventure to begin." If he only knew how right he was.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
